Mystery Revealed
by Cyber69
Summary: This is what I think could've happened if The Final Confrontation never happened
1. Mystery Revealed

****

Mystery Revealed

****

By: Cyber

****

Authors Note: What if, after Daylight Devil, Lucas starts asking Adrian questions about his life? This is what I think could've happened if The Final Confrontation never happened. Yes I got the idea from someone else's work but this story is very different from theirs.

****

Scene: (Adrian and Lucas are at their usual table, in their usual café. Adrian with his usual cup of coffee, Lucas with his usual multiple plates of food. Outside it's still light out)

****

Lucas: (while eating, he points his fork at Adrian, frowning) "You know, there's a lot I don't really know about you." (He continues to eat)

****

Adrian: (Shocked at the unexpected comment) "What do you mean?"

****

Lucas: (He stops eating and looks out the window) "Well, we're friends and colleagues, and I barely know anything about you. I mean, I know you teach literature, come from a small town, and moved here about the same time you started working at the school. You know something about what's it like to be alone, and really don't like hospitals. Other then that, your life is a complete mystery to me."

****

Adrian: (Confused but also curious) "So, What's it matter?"

****

Lucas: (He looks back with a frown of curiosity) "Well, I'd like to know if you have any brothers/sisters? Are you seeing anyone? Though that's none of my business, unless you want to tell me. What did you have against the circus that came here awhile back? Why do you avoid hospitals? Plus, you've never mentioned any old friends that you had before coming here, or why you came to Meridianna in the first place, stuff like that." (He starts eating again)

****

Adrian: (Perplexed) "Why do you want to know?

****

Lucas: (He looks up at his friend and grins) "I want to know and understand you better." 

****

Adrian: (Getting nervous) "Um, ok. Yes I have a brother; no I'm not seeing anyone; circuses, nothing; hospitals? I have my reasons; old friends, sure; and why I came to Meridianna? Well, I had to." (He looks out the window)

****

Lucas: (He leans back in his chair) "Ok, better. So what's your brother's name? Is he younger, older or perhaps you two are twins? What does he do for a living? And how come you've never mentioned him before? What about your other friends? Why did you _have _to come to Meridianna? Is there a specific reason?" (Perplexed)

****

Adrian: (Starting to get annoyed) "Why the sudden interest in my life?"

****

Lucas: (Confused about Adrian's reaction) "Their just questions."

****

Adrian: (Aggressively) "Well I don't appreciate being questioned like I'm on trial or something."

****

Lucas: (Taken back by the intensity of his friend's reply) "Whoa, calm down. Sorry, I just wanted to know more about you."

****

Adrian: (Looking uncomfortable)"Look it's late and I've got to go. See you tomorrow Lucas." (He leaves)

****

Lucas: (Mumbling to himself) "Why are you so secretive? It's almost like you're trying to hide something." (He shakes his head) "Nah, it's got to be something else," (He looks out the window at the retreating Adrian and frowns) "or does it?" (He gets up, grabs his coat, puts some money on the table and runs after Adrian) "Adrian, wait up!" 

****

Adrian: (He stops, and turns around to look at Lucas)

****

Lucas: (After caching up to Adrian, they start walking in sink) "Look, I'm sorry, it's just you never talk about yourself. You're so secretive about your life that it raises question, like are you hiding from someone or something?" (Looking at Adrian)

****

Adrian: (He sighs, a distant look on his face) "My life's complicated and I wouldn't know where to begin or even how to explain."

****

Lucas: (Expression void of emotion, he looks straight ahead) "Are you running from the law?"

****

Adrian: (snorts at the idea) "No."

****

Lucas: (He frowns slightly) "Does it have to do with your brother?"

****

Adrian: (Still looking ahead) "No."

****

Lucas: (He looks at Adrian) "I want to help, but I can't if you keep me in the dark, so tell me, what are you hiding?"

****

Adrian: (He looks away) "You wouldn't understand."

****

Lucas: (He frowns, then grins) "Try me, I might surprise you."

****

Adrian: (Mumbling to himself) "I doubt that." (He sighs; then speaking so Lucas can hear him) "I can't right now and especially not here."

****

Lucas: (They hear a girl scream in the alley up ahead followed by deep grunts and a guy yelling orders) "I recognize those voices!" (He runs into the ally, pushing everything else, in his mind, to the side)

****

Adrian: (Also recognizing the voices) "They're over 10 times stronger then you are, you'll just get hurt!" (He runs after Lucas)

****

Lucas: (Not having heard what Adrian said, he turns to look at Adrian as they run into the alley after seeing the Fixed Idea's) "You should get out of here while you can, you're no match for those guys."

****

Adrian: (He smiles) "You never know, Lucas, I might surprise you." (Having caught up to the group He jumps forwards and takes out a Fixed Idea easily)

****

Lucas: (He slides to a stop when he sees Adrian turn the Fixed Idea into a flash of green light with only one hit. Wide-eyed with shock) "Whoa!"

****

Adrian: (Noticing that Lucas is just standing there) "Get the girl."(He then turns to the remaining 2 Fixed Idea's)

****

Lucas: (He snaps out of his shock) "Right." (He looks around for the girl and sees the Techno trying to get away, with her on his shoulder) "Hey!" (He runs after him)

****

Techno: (He glances behind him to see who yelled, when he sees Lucas coming after him, he takes off. Looking back in front, he runs right into a lamppost) "Owww!" (He falls back, nearly unconscious)

****

Lucas: (He caches up to the Techno just as he's getting up, so putting all his strength possible behind his fist, he knocks the Techno out. Shaking his hand) "Ou, that smarts!" (He then picks up the girl, who turns out to be Lori, and after thinking for a moment, picks up the Techno and returns to the alley where he left Adrian)

****

Adrian: (Having just deactivated the last Fixed Idea, he looks around and sees Lucas walking back into the alley, the girl over one shoulder and the Techno on the other) "You ok?"

****

Lucas: (Dropping the Techno, then gently leaning Lori against the wall) "Ya, I'm fine. Lori should also be ok once she gets some rest." (He turns and sees Adrian frowning at the Techno) "I couldn't kill him and I couldn't let him get away either."

****

Adrian: (Still frowning as he looks up at Lucas) "What are you going to do with him then?"

****

Lucas: (He shrugs) "Don't know, maybe Cybersix will know what to do." 

****

Adrian: (He suppresses a sigh) "Ok, so what about Lori? We can't just leave her here."

****

Lucas: (Looking at the street sign at the end of the alley) "My place is closest, and plus we should tie him up," (He gestures towards the Techno on the ground) "before he wakes up."

****

Adrian: (He shrugs) "Ok, but you take Lori," (He smiles) "if she wakes up, I don't want her in my arms."

****

Lucas: (Chuckling) "Sure. Oh and grab the vials in those clothes would ya?" (He turns to go pick up Lori)

****

Adrian: (Reaching for one of the vials) "AHH!" (He falls to his knees grabbing at his left arm, that's started glowing with green electricity)

****

Lucas: (He turns at his friend's cry of pain and sees the green glow coming from his arm. Rushing to his side, frowning) "Adrian what's wrong?"

****

Adrian: (The green glow's goes away, but he's weak and gasping for air) "Nothing…I'll be fine…I just need," (He pauses, going though the clothes in front of him. Finding the vial he pulls it out) "this." (He then opens the vial and drinks every last drop, as Lucas watches in shocked silence. When he's done his strength returns and his breathing returns to normal)

****

Lucas: (Frowning) "Adrian, can you explain something to me?"

****

Adrian: (He looks at Lucas, trying to stay calm) "Yeah sure, what?"

****

Lucas: (Perplexed) "How can you take on 3 Fixed Idea's, which I happen to know vaguely how strong they are, without any visible bruises? Have your arm glow green with electricity, which, until now, I've only ever seen happen to Cybersix; and drink a whole vial of an unknown substance that acts like an acid?"

****

Adrian: (Getting nervous) "I don't know what you mean, Lucas."

****

Lucas: (Annoyed, almost angry) "Quit lying! We're friends Adrian, or at least I thought we were, so spill, what are you hiding?"

****

Adrian: (Sighing, he looks Lucas in the eyes) "Ok, fine just promise me you won't tell anybody?"

****

Lucas: (A little confused but also curious) "My lips are sealed, I promise."

****

Adrian: (He looks away and sighs again) "I'm a creation of Von Reichter's, a Cyber to be exact, and I've been running and fighting him since he killed all of my 4998 brothers and sisters at about the age of 9. I came to Meridianna mainly for the Sustenance, the green vials, and to hide but also to help prevent him from taking over the world. I only recently found out that one of my brothers was still alive in another body, during one of the times Von Reichter sent someone or something after me. Adrian Seidelman, Literature teacher at Meridianna high, is my alias, to hide from Von Reichter and to live a semi-normal life. I don't like talking about my myself or my back round, or going to the hospital for obvious reasons. My real name, or designation," (Here he takes off his glasses and pulls his hair down. Looking back towards Lucas, in her normal voice) "is Cybersix."

****

To Be Continued

****

Author's Note: I'm definitely going to add another chapter to this, but after that I don't know, we'll see.


	2. Mystery Revealed part 2

****

Cybersix

Chapter 2: Mystery Revealed part 2

By Cyber

Author's Note: I'd like to thank LadyDeath for reviewing all my chapters/stories and my mom. Hope you like this chapter, I don't know how long it'll be before I get to write and post the 3rd chapter so enjoy and please R&R

Scene: (Lucas and Cybersix, in Adrian's clothes, are in an alley, with an unconscious Techno on the ground, and Lori sitting against a wall. Cybersix has just finished telling Lucas some of her life history and that she is Adrian)

Lucas: (Wide-eyed and speechless) "…"

****

Lori: (Having regained consciousness, she'd seen the Techno on the ground with the 3 sets of clothes and heard her teachers talking. Shook up) "Mr. Seidelman? Mr. Amato? What's going on?"

****

Cybersix: (She whirls around, startled at hearing Lori) "You're awake!"

****

Lori: (Recognizing Cybersix's face, surprised) "You!"

****

Lucas: (Having come out of his shock at the sound of Lori's voice) "Come on, we better get out of here before someone sees us, and before he wakes up. My place is closest and there we can do some more explaining." (At that he looks straight at Cybersix then turns to help Lori)

****

Cybersix: (Sighing she gets up, grabs the 2 remaining vials and puts them in her pocket. Not making eye contact with Lucas, she puts her hair back up and her glasses back on, then grabs the Techno. In her Adrian voice) "Lead the way." 

****

Scene: (From inside Lucas' apartment you see the door open and Lucas enter followed by Lori then Adrian carrying the Techno over his shoulder)

****

Lucas: (Closing the door behind Adrian and leading Lori to the couch) "Lori, you can sit here while I get you some ice." (He turns to Adrian) "I'll also get some rope and we'll tie him to that chair." (He gestures to the chair by the desk, then goes into another room)

****

Cybersix: (Pulls the chair out and sits the Techno in it, then helps Lucas when he gets back. Using her natural voice) "There that should hold him." (The Techno is not only tied to the chair but also has a blindfold over his eyes and duck tape on his mouth)

****

Lori: (Having watched them from the couch with the ice, she crosses her arms) "Now that you two are done, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" (She frowns looking from Lucas to who appears to be Adrian)

****

Lucas: (Dragging his big chair over, he sits down and tilting his head looks at Cybersix) "Well?"

****

Cybersix: (She grabs a chair for herself from the kitchen, sitting down she frowns and looks at Lori) "How much did you see and hear before?"

****

Lori: (Looking perplexed) "Everything after Mr. Amato promised not to say anything to anybody."

****

Cybersix: (Sighing, she takes off her glasses and pulls down her hair) "Well, you obviously remember me."

****

Lori: (Frowning in thought) "Yah, you're that chick in the black leather suit with a cape and hat, that rescued me from that little creep awhile ago. I also saw you at Mr. Seidelman's apartment talking to someone." (She looks at Cybersix's clothes) "But I guess it's actually your apartment."

****

Cybersix: "Yes it's my apartment."

****

Lori: (Looking towards the Techno) "So what's the deal with that guy?"

****

Cybersix: (She looks at the Techno, frowning with disgust) "He's a Techno, a creation of Von Reichter's," (Quieter and with sadness) "like me."

****

Lori: (Confused) "What do you mean a Techno? And who's Von Reichter?"

****

Cybersix: (She turns back to Lori and sighs) "Von Reichter is an evil genius who plans to take over the wold using his creations, Techno's," (She gestures to the Techno tied to the chair) "Fixed Idea's, those big green idiots that attacked you, and others. Each one of his creations are genetically enhanced in one way or another, strength, speed, agility, etc. He also makes sure they're loyal to him and dependent on Sustenance, which only he knows how to make. If a creation disobeys or fails an assignment or mission they're terminated." 

****

Lori: (A little confused) "What about you? You said you were also a creation of this Von Reichter guy, but you protect others from him and his goons. From what I know of you as my teacher, Mr. Seidelman, you're kind and treasure life, nothing like the goons I've met."

****

Cybersix: (Closing her eyes against a memory) "Yes, I'm a creation of Von Reichter's." (She opens her eyes and looks out the window) "I'm a Cyber, the 6th of 5000, the only one left other then my brother 29, who's now in the body of a panther, called Data 7. When I was about 9 Von Reichter decided to terminate my series because we wouldn't listen to him, I survived with the help from one of Von Reichter's slaves who took me in like I was his daughter after we escaped. He was killed by one of Von Reichter's men not long after, I don't know why but I think it was because he saved me and took care of me. That same night I left the little fishing village we'd been living in, to get as far away from Von Reichter as I could, with the little Sustenance I had with me. A few weeks later I saw a car crash, but when I went to help they were already dead. In the car there was a little boy who looked almost exactly like me, so I buried the boy and became him, because I knew Von Reichter wouldn't be looking for a boy. So I grew up as Adrian Seidelman, went to school and got a job."

****

Lori: (A little overwhelmed and shocked) "Oh!"

****

Lucas: (Still trying to get used to the idea that Cybersix and Adrian are one and the same) "Is that why you never really told me who you were? As Adrian or Cybersix?" (At Cybersix's perplexed look) "Because you were afraid I'd get hurt or killed if we got too close?"

****

Cybersix: (Looking uncomfortable) "A little, yes," (She pauses) "but you also have to understand how hard it is for me to trust someone enough to tell them my biggest secret!"

****

Lucas: (Hurt) "And you felt you couldn't trust me enough to tell me?"

****

Cybersix: (Trying to explain) "That's not it! I wanted to tell you, but that would have put you in more danger then you already get into, and I couldn't do that." (She looks Lucas in the eyes, her eyes pleading him to understand) "If Von Reichter or Jose found out, you'd be their prime target."

****

Lucas: (A little annoyed) "Don't I get a say in what danger I'm willing to risk to help someone I care about?" (He moves forward on his chair and takes Cybersix's hands in his) "I want to help, to hell with the danger involved. I want you around when this is all over, and if I can give you a better chance at surviving, then I'll take the danger, because it wouldn't be the same without you." (A combination of worry, love, and determination are on his face)

****

Lori: (Touched by everything she's seen and heard) "I'd like to help too, you're the best teacher I've ever had," (She looks at Lucas) "no offence Mr. Amato."

****

Lucas: (He smiles) "None taken."

****

Lori: (Turning back to Cybersix) "And I'm not saying that just because I had a crush on you."

****

Cybersix: (She wipes a few tears from her eyes, overwhelmed by how much they care) "Thank you."

****

Lori: (Getting up) "I should get home before I'm declared missing again." (She chuckles then turns serious) "I won't tell anybody about your secret, that's a promise." (She walks to the door then turns around) "Just to warn you, I'll be acting the same as usual in class tomorrow, to keep up appearances."

****

Cybersix: (She smiles) "Thanks for the warning. See you in class."

****

Lucas: (He opens the door, having gotten up at the same time as Lori) "You sure you'll be ok getting home on your own?"

****

Lori: (Walking towards the stairs, she looks back towards Lucas in the doorway) "Ya, I'll be fine Mr. Amato. See you tomorrow." (She waves over her shoulder)

****

Lucas: (He closes the door then turns to Cybersix) "So…" (He hears a groan from across the room, when he turns to see where the noise came from he sees the Techno starting to wake up) "Have you decided what to do with him?" (He looks back at Cybersix)

****

Cybersix: (With a grim expression) "Ya." (She walks over to the Techno frowning. Tapping his cheek to make sure he's awake, then she rips the tape away)

****

Techno: (His head jerks back) "AH!"

****

Cybersix: (She leans forwards slightly and in a hard tone of voice) "Why were you after that girl?"

****

Techno: (Shaking his head to clear it) "Why should I tell you?"

****

Cybersix: (Changing her voice to make it more threatening) "Do you know who I am?" (The Techno nods) "Then you know what I'm going to do to you if you don't talk."

****

Techno: (He starts shaking and gulps a few times) "Von Reichter has a new plan to destroy you, but he needs a young female for his experiment, I don't know anymore then that."

****

Cybersix: (She walks around to stand behind him) "Are you sure that's all you know?"

****

Techno: (Now seriously shaking) "Yes, Jose doesn't even know what Von Reichter's up to, we were only told to get a young girl." (He grins evilly) "There's nothing you can do to stop him Cybersix, nothing" (He starts laughing insanely)

****

Cybersix: (She grabs his head and jerks it around, braking his neck and turning him into a pile of clothes. She goes and sits on the couch) "So Von Reichter's after me again." (She sighs and puts her face in her hands)

****

Lucas: (Shocked at what he just saw Cybersix do to the Techno, he goes and sits down beside her anyway) "…"

****

Cybersix: (She looks up at Lucas. You can see the strain on her face) "I'm tired of hiding all the time and worrying when and how Von Reichter will try to kill me next. I'm tired of hunting down Fixed Idea's and Techno's for their Sustenance so that I can live a little longer. It's all getting to be too much." (Tears start rolling down her face)

****

Lucas: (He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him) "If you let us, we'll help you find a way to get though this and live a normal life. **I'll** help you!"

****

Cybersix: (She leans against him and cries softly, after a few minuets she stops and looks up at him) "Thank you Lucas, for everything."

****

Lucas: (He puts his hand under her chin to lift it slightly and kisses her)

****

Cybersix: (Not resisting, she closes her eyes and kisses him back. Tears start forming at the edges of her eyes, but this time they're tears of joy)

****

To Be Continued


End file.
